1. Field
At least one example embodiment relates to a printing apparatus, and more particularly, to a composite-type inkjet printing apparatus employing piezoelectric and/or electrostatic methods.
2. Description of the Related Art
Inkjet printing apparatuses print a predetermined image by ejecting minute droplets of ink on desired areas of a printing medium.
An inkjet printing apparatus may be classified as a piezoelectric-type inkjet printing apparatus or an electrostatic-type inkjet printing apparatus according to an ink ejecting method. A piezoelectric-type inkjet printing apparatus ejects ink via piezoelectric deformation, and an electrostatic-type inkjet printing apparatus ejects ink via an electrostatic force. An electrostatic-type inkjet printing apparatus may use a method of ejecting ink droplets by electrostatic induction or a method of ejecting ink droplets after accumulating charged pigments via an electrostatic force.